There are many advantages to using notebook computers in the current marketplace. They enable users to access the Internet and email wherever they carry their laptop. However, these advantages may be marred by certain disadvantages encountered only when using a notebook computer. A main disadvantage of utilizing notebook computers often occurs with the battery of the notebook computer. In many computers, battery life is too short. However, there is a more imminent threat—overheating and overcharge of the battery. This threat can lead to unsafe operating conditions of a notebook. Recently, short-circuits in the battery have been shown to cause the battery to overheat, causing a risk of smoke and/or fire.
Lithium Ion (Li-Ion) batteries used in most notebook computers are designed to be used with dedicated battery management circuitry to prevent the battery cells from being used outside of safe operating areas. The conditions that should be avoided with Li-Ion batteries are: Over-discharge (or under-voltage), Over-charge (or over-voltage), Over-current, and Over-temperature. These conditions can adversely affect the performance and safety of a Li-Ion battery. Industry standards exist that monitor and set limits for these conditions. However, industry standards that are currently being met are not stringent enough to provide a safe computing atmosphere for notebook computer users. Thus, there exists a need in the art for a safer, improved battery for a notebook computer that exceeds industry standards for safety.